User talk:TurtleShroom/4
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 ---- Archive Hi TS!I see you archived your talk!Well, how did you do it?I need to archive mine, yet do not know how. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Judicial Robes Hmm. It might make for several running gags, such as Explorer hiding pranks under robes and Mayor McFlapp (who needs a bally article, wot wot?) tripping over his set of robes repeatedly... and each delegate having custom robes, and Explorer setting Mabel's robes on fire.... okay, I'll accept. I mean, there are so many ridiculous things we could do with robes: # Explorer can hide his pranks. # Mabel's robes can be set on fire. # Mayor McFlapp can trip repeatedly over his own robes. # When Judge Xavier attempts to stand on the chandelier and shout "ORDUUUUH!", he can fall and his robes would snag on the chandelier. # Each delegate can customize their own robe. # And much more.... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ---- (P.S. ZOMG-YOUR-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOUR-A-NINJA!!!!!!!!!) (P.P.S. Mayor McFlapp really needs his own article. As does the Czar.) Heh Well, when I made Darktan I was thinking of making somewhat of an SPM reference. Since I was the one who created him, I thought it fitting if I played as one of the two major villains. Too bad the story got removed though =/ (Talk to me!) Sk8itbot's Party Oh yes...forgot to tell you...the party was moved to server Snow Drift as Mammoth became full. Sorry if you missed it! --'Metalmanager The ' 20:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Um guys. I'm trying to read online stiff and all I'm getting is nothing but e-mails I need some me time sometime so please E-mail each other about this thanks Tails6000 22:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Random Spoof Instead of "Lotsa Spaghetti!", why not this? I actually made that up as I went along. Cheers! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 02:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) heh funny and also best part Yeah thats funny and also 502nd or 3rd edit I can't remember also explorer Can you make me a siggy with my penguin thanks Tails6000 02:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: MAH BOI, This dinner is what all true warriors strive for (generic MAH BOI pose) And as for roleplay/Darktan's army, I'm terribly sorry about not participating, alternative school is owning me left, right and center due to them demanding that I intergrate back to mainstream schooling. Not to mention Graphics/Videos/GF. I haven't even had time to go on CP, and actually play the game. No pressure eh? I'll attempt to expand the articles soon. When I have enough time, that is. (Talk to me!) 03:47, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for unnderstanding our point and for the suggestions. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Weird Story of Absolute Craziness Wow... that would be the weirdest story ever written on this wiki. I assume it would be a n00b-ish accident made by Mayor McFlapp, who gets fired by Billybob (who secretly is the Author; yes, there are more jobs concerning the Fourth Wall). Meanwhile, Explora.... ???? *ahem ahem* Explora tries to set thing right as he, um... I mean, she (?!?!?!?!) figures out what happened. The firing of Mayor McFlapp catches the attention of Darktan, who then disguises himself as a normal penguin and applies for the critical position. After getting the job, he kidnaps Billybob and the Director (the third job concerning the Fourth Wall) and takes control of Antarctica. "Explora", Fred, Mayor McFlapp, and friends must quickly overthrow Darktan the Narrator before Antarctica is plunged into a real Dystopia... howzat? D'you like it? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Today I sightsaw in Washington, D.C.! I went to the dried-up Reflection Pool, the Lincoln Mem, the Capitol, and Union Square!) (P.P.S. Nice MobileShroom siggy. "Beep beep beep beep yeah!" XD!!!) To explorer You gonna meet me and lovebirds on sleet? Tails6000 23:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Could I be there to? Speeddasher Yeah but hes not onna try to get on so lets wait till the weekend and also My b-day 3 days! Tails6000 00:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Help! Edit count. --Austin8310 22:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Hey! Austin8310 here. I got my edit count once, but I forgot how to do it. Can ya plz tell me? Austin8310 Thanks! BTW, do talk edits count? If so, i have about 50 edits. If not, I have about 27. Austin8310 A Formal Apology Hey.Yeah, it's me. Sorry for violating the COC with a couple of my articles. I still can't believe how Far PASA has gone! Thanks to you and Pogopunk and Explorer, it's better than I thought. *So Here's my apology: * I'm sorry for doing those articles * Sorry for that Puffle Tribe one. * I will be more careful in the future. * Is that okay? Signed Kwiksilver 23:29, 2 March 2009 (UTC) To let you know I read the treaty article you spelled don't wrong but don't worry I corrected it for you Tails6000 23:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) L'Agence Spatiale européenne Bonjour, donc les "Gens" appelés de l'Antarctique. Je suis Jean-Jacques Dordain, le président de L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Voir comme nos partenaires, l'Aereonautics National et l'Administration Spatiale a arrangé des communications avec vous, nous de l'ESA aimerait à aussi. S'il vous plaît répondre, les Bons gens d'Antarctique. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, et L'Agence Spatiale européenne. Translation Hello, so called "People" of the Antarctic. I am Jean-Jacques Dordain, chairman of The European Space Agency. Seeing as our partners, the National Aereonautics and Space Administration have arranged communications with you, we of the ESA would like to as well. Please respond, Good people of Antarctica. --Jean-Jacques Dordain, and The European Space Agency. Hello. Hello. I'm bored, so I thought I should say hello. ... ... ... ... ... Hello. -Metalmanager (must go and fix sig...) Rollback Request Hey TurtleShroom! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey TurtleShroom!!!! What's up????? Be sure to check out my new wiki, MEPIS Linux Wiki!!!!!!! -- My Talk 02:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Actually, the message on Youtube saying that I would quit was ages past, back when I first started here. I love it here now and I would never trade anything to quit being active here. As for 1337Lollie, if he comes here, prepare to get your ban button ready. I'm very good friends with 1337Lollie and he swears like a trooper. His kind of humour is VERY rude, but despite all that, he's a pretty fun guy. Before he got his 10th ban on CP, we used to annoy the Mwa Mwa Penguins in the Pet Shop, and break the fourth wall on Club Penguin quite a lot. 1337Lollie doesn't hate anyone, he just mainly picks it how he sees it, then takes the absolute rinse out of it. He attends alternative school with me. I was put in there for truanting, he was put in there for constant swearing/smart comments. I doubt he'd join here though, since he's banned from CP. I could try to convince him though. (Talk to me!) 02:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm already a Bureaucrat, lol. RE: Good Evening I know, buddy!!!!!! Oh wait... are you in the Eastern Time???? It is not evening... it is 'NIGHT! I gotta go to bed soon, because my computer says 9:30 PM... just about. I am still doing good editing this Wiki, even the fun from Wiki's is going away Pretty soon, I will have to update my Mozilla Firefox to version 3.07 -- My Talk 02:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I still run 3.0.3.. -- 12:56, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding 1337Lollie Just an update TS. After numerous IRC/Ventrillo chats with him, 1337Lollie has agreed to come to the wiki. I told him you wanted to learn about tolerance, and I can honestly say that he is your main man for that department, as he will break the fourth wall to an extent that not even Explorer could comprehend. He's even going to go so far as to try numerous attempts to "convert" you he says. What's even more stranger is that he isn't going to purposely try to offend you, but to try your patience very hard. In other news, I'm glad you liked the Abyss Knight article. I've been trying to buckle down hard on the COC, since I've been noticing that a few users on this wiki actually look up to me. Don't feel bad about the UNCP business, I mainly go to 1337 for an external source - a second opinion on actions. When I feel there is something beyond my control, I ask for his opinions about it. I'll show you the MSN convo me and 1337lollie had. I'm dec, 1337Lollie is The Uncensored Derek. dec says: derek dec says: join CPFW plx. The Uncensored Derek says: lolwut. dec says: well, a friend of mine wants to learn tolerance dec says: so I would assume that means that he wants to give users a fair go and not go nuts with the block button The Uncensored Derek says: I smell trap. The Uncensored Derek says: I also smell some fish from a woman's censored dec says: lol dec says: its not a trap dec says: the "zealot" you refer to, is called TurtleShroom. He wants to learn from you to become a better person The Uncensored Derek says: What the censored? The Uncensored Derek says: That's so censored up in so different levels. The Uncensored Derek says: Usually a person who I take the rinse out of gets real offended and goes like "ZOMG U NOOOOOB censored U censoredHOLE" The Uncensored Derek says: Although, I do like the idea of someone recognizing me in my glory. dec says: aha ha ha dec says: well, the way I see it, you could probably get away with a lot of stuff normal users couldn't get away with. dec says: i'll back you up for the first few days you're there, but after that, its all up to you. The Uncensored Derek says: And after those first few days, I'm more than likely to meet Mr.Block. The Uncensored Derek says: Also known as Explorer. The Uncensored Derek says: Besides, why the censored would I go on a censored Club Penguin Wiki? I'm forever banned on the game. The Uncensored Derek says: I helped you when you had no idea what to do, but I fail to see the concept of me joining. dec says: alright, lets cover the basics dec says: 1 dec says: you'd have a lot more freedom, since TS really wants to learn tolerance. dec says: basically, he wants to learn to respect other peoples' views and opinions. dec says: 2 dec says: i'm an administrator there, but i will only back you up for a few days during your visit. I must handle problems on wikia in a fair and unbiased matter, whether it be a friend or not. dec says: 3 dec says: you'd make really good articles. your imagination is brilliant. The Uncensored Derek says: To sweeten the deal, lets place a bet. The Uncensored Derek says: If I get banned in a week, you owe me ten bucks. The Uncensored Derek says: And if I don't, then I owe you ten bucks. The Uncensored Derek says: Agreed? dec says: agreed. dec says: just follow the COC and you'll be fine. I know you're capable of manipulating the rules to an extent that you like them, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. (Talk to me!) 12:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Okay Well, from what I've heard, his computer has temporarily been shut down for refurbishment. He's getting a new one, so he should come on sometime in the weekend. I'll try to convince him to not convert you as I have also been trying to teach him to respect other peoples' opinions. Mainly he just mucks around and never really tries to invade peoples' beliefs and gives random opinions that go nowhere, lol (Talk to me!) 15:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) 1337Lollie is an atheist. Due to an event that happened seven years ago, he has cut himself off from a lot of things, including religion. I never said anything about that, though. (Talk to me!) 15:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) If you want this between you and Lollie, then I'll tell him to leave Explorer alone. I'm a bit confused as to why you want to pick a fight with Lollie, but if you wish to learn a lesson, then I'll desist. (Talk to me!) 16:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) RE: Its good to have tolerance towards other users, but you need to learn when they cross the line, punishment needs to be dealt. Lollie does not have a history of using people as far as I know of. He never actually takes things seriously, so my advice is to not take him seriously either. I don't agree with Lollie's perception over Explorer, because I believe Explorer deserves it. He created the most referenced, well-known article called USA, and there's a plethora of articles he's made. I doubt my writing skills could match his. In fact, I don't think anyone here is overrated. Be the champion of the people, not the servant of your own ego, and you will always be remembered in my opinion. I'm flattered that you think I have the potential to make a career out of this, but to tell the truth, I've already made my mind up. I wish to join the army when I'm older, or if that fails, then I'll pursue Photoshop careers. Since I'm at that age where I need to start thinking about work, I'm considering taking a Photoshopping course. My signatures are amateur compared to ones found on GFX sites. And I just noticed that I was put on Wall of Fame. I don't really know what to say lol. I'm glad that my work is paying off and that people enjoy my articles. Its hard for me to think that when I first came here, I was a complete newb who had no idea about wikia formatting, how to create articles and stuff like that. (Talk to me!) 02:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/USA Only Actually, I meant that they cannot be in the real Club Penguin, only in the USA universe. And I'm sorry, but I don't see how changing Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:That's Death! would destroy sorry tear apart this Wiki, although if you can show me how I'll take that back. Yours explanitorially, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 17:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) thanks man! Man thanks for making thehistory of the coin sack for me I was busy at school and playing wi-fi!Tails6000 20:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Stuffs Hi TS! Just here to tell you my latest news! Sk8itbot's blog got 2,000 hits! WOO! Go to incebound at the iceberg on Sunday for the party! And...on that very same day, It's my birthday! I have a white puffle...I forgot what the name you suggested was and called it Jitsu...but when I get enough coins, I'll get another one and call it what you requested. I nearly have 4,000 edits on CPW, I need to get ahead of barkjon. And now, I'm watching Star wars for the first time and trying to remember what else I was going to say....OH YES! Metalmanager is role-playable too! Can you put the template on his talk? Thanks. So...what's new with you? --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] 20:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Mayor McFlapp doesn't go it alone! Hi, TS! I just wanted to inform you of the complexity of the Fourth Wall and the jobs it takes to make stories come to life. Mayor McFlapp's job as Universal Narrator is not the only job concerning the "prrrrrrroduction and pulication of books." There are three others, in fact: # The Author, who comes up with and writes stories. # The Director, who makes sure that stories don't go out of order or break a Universe's Laws (e.g. the COC) and checks grammar and spelling. Most Directors are rather annoying -- see this. # The Illustrator, who draws the pictures for stories. Most Illustrators have gigantic studios that resemble an enlarged children's picture editing studio program and a deputation of helpers who handle the enormous painting tools. This job is relatively new. How 'bout it? We need a creature to fill in the vacant position of Illustrator, though, so can you help me? Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 19:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) More Info Each fictional universe/alternate dimension has a set of so-called Masters (Author, Narrator, Director, and Illustrator). For example, the Redwall universe has a set of Masters, the VeggieTales universe has a set of Masters, and the Spongebob universe has a set of Masters. The only universe without a set of Masters is Reality, since it is separated from the Fictional Universes by the Fourth Wall. Smaller "walls" separate the fictional universes from each other, but you can easily cross them via portal. Finally, each Master has one or more "helpers" that act like secretaries, helping out and doing things to make each Master's job a little easier. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The Welcoming Party arises Well Turtleshroom.. here I am. Ready to ban me? 1337Lollie 06:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) By the way, enjoy trying to find a new co-webmaster, as I've reported Fluffy (aka Happyface) to wikia for evasion of Terms of Use. Savvy? 1337Lollie 14:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Don't hate me for this Due to unforseen circumstances, 1337Lollie has gone beyond control and I was forced to block him. I've had numerous users complain to me about his actions, so I hope I didn't burst your bubble. I will personally teach you tolerance instead, but in a calm, friendly manner. *assumes teacher mode* Tolerance is a good trait in a person that builds you up to become a better person in the adult world. Examples of Tolerance are; *Applying yourself to the full extent of your potential - even if you don't like the task at hand. *Allowing others to voice their opinions and respecting their moral beliefs and standards. *Being friendly - but fair to other people in the world. Examples of Tolerance; I dislike doing school work and such (but most kids think the same about that) but I still do it. The reason being, because I look forward to my future in the army. This kind of example is also related to perserverance However, you must learn where to draw the line between Tolerance and being Biased. These two things, if not delivered correctly, can end up in disastrous results. For example, I was almost going to ban 1337Lollie since he made that first comment, but I desisted. I assume a few people thought I was being a bit biased about that, and giving him the advantage. I decided to give him a chance, and he blew it. Therefore, I had no choice but to block him. Now my question to you is; How would you display Tolerance? (Talk to me!) 16:11, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ACP Discrimination ACP is being discriminated against! Nothing is evil with them, give me valid evidence that they are, and I'll give in. But for now, Me, Sheepman, and Agentgenius are extremely annoyed and angered with this hatred. If it does not stop, well, three Irishmen have their ways. We demand an IMMEDIATE end to this discrimination. Look at the poll on the court house page! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 16:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I agree! Look at the poll! Stop the madness! Save the puppies! OORAH! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What they said!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thans a billion! You have no idea what that means to me! Go raibh míle mhaith agat! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What? How did I impersonate you?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) How can you get a new country into the USA?-- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) That was a joke! I was making a joke on the chat! Sheesh...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. 2 things, #Does that automatically get you onto the South Pole Council # What on middle earth is going on between you and Agentgenius? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. So that means he is banned on the CPW right? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 18:49, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Listen, I had no idea anyone would take it seriously. Thats why I did it so crudely. And TurtleShroom, remember the last time there was a misunderstanding between us. Do you want that on the Fanon Wiki too? Yours Explanitorially, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Mabel and Director Benny's secrets revealed... OMG! Mabel just revelaed Director Benny's and her secrets! See Talk:Happyface141 and Director Benny for more. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, as long as no one in UMA objects. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 19:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) What fun would that be? Good idea... but what fun would that be? If the Author's job simply falls to humans... then why have the jobs of Narrator and Illustrator? I'm assuming that if the users can write articles and stories, they can also draw pictures, so that would be it for poor Mayor McFlapp and the new Illustrator Keith. Sorry, but I have to say no. It takes all the fun out of the Masters of the Universe thing, and it also leaves a distant cousin of Mabel as the only Master of the Universe (:O). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 01:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello Explorer! LOL! It's MS Sam! I'm still trying to find a decent voice synthesizer like it for Linux. KMouth looks interesting though.. -- 20:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Long time no see! What's up with you? Have you heard of the Massereene attacks? It was by the RIRA against British Forces. I think I may join the Irish Republican Army, I know my Dad is going off to fight for sure. He is leaving after Saint Padraig's day. Read the quote at my user page. I stood on top of my Mum's car and read it in the town centre , despite many police and civillian threats. I was almost fined (maybe even arrested), but then I reminded the peelers that this country lets the people have the most freedom of speech in the world. As I said, my Da is joining the RIRA, and the thoughts of it have been stirring in my mind. So, how have you been lately? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 21:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ireland Stuff You are absoloutely right! Im very proud of you, that brought a shine to my eye. In other news: My Best Friend has joined the wiki! In sadder news: My Da is joining the RIRA to fight in Northern Ireland In other news: I have next week off because of Saint Padraig's day! In sadder news: I have to work through the week (I have a part time job) and clean up at the Dublin Parade In other news: Im going to Italy for Easter Break! Easter break lasts for three weks over here, though im only going for one. Im going to be in a Rising 1916|Easter Rising] reenactment on good friday. I will also be having a spring festival after next week. In happier news: We have been studying religions in school, and Christianity is really starting to speak to me. Have a great day/night/weekend/week/month/year/life! =) And in Irish "Dia Dhuit!" (Pronounced Jee-ya Je-wit!). That can either mean "God (Or Gods) be with you", or "Hello". -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Drat Apparently, "UMA" is a real CP army. I changed UMA to STINC (Society of Tampering Illeist N00b Crazies) to prevent discrimination. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 20:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Block Triskelle had a religious arguement with me, so I blocked him out of pure annoyance. That's all there is to it. >=) If you think I am out of my mind, scroll down. Ok, that was a complete joke! JK, if you like. Triskelle's brother got on his account and spammed the wiki senseless, even blocking both Tails and Kwiksilver for no morally valid reason. I had to block his account and strip his sysopship to prevent any more power abuse. The real Triskelle came back, dealt with his brother, and unblocked himself. That's all there is to it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:50, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New journal entry Because of your wish, old buddy, I have made a new entry in my journal. It's about me going into Turtle Atoll, and...well, you have to read it to find out the rest. I also uploaded a new version of the USA map, adding Exploration Island.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Can you Help Me? I'm taking your advice. I'm gonna start editing here. But there is one problem. Everyone is treating me badly and making fun of my spelling. Mostly Lovebirds and Triskelle3. Triskelle3 also called me a hypocrite. How is that welcoming. I may quit the CPW and this may be the only wiki to go to. HOW CAN I STAY IF PEOPLE ARE TREATING ME LIKE AN IGNORED CIRCUS FREAK?!?! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You should listen to the 'WHOLE' story, not just one biased side. Before you do anything, I will tell you the whole story. Tomorrow. Midnight in Ireland. G'Night! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..]] 00:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Frys Chalet Hey TS! Check it out: I made Frys Chalet a high quality article! Like it? --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Well? What happened? Is anyone coming bacl? Please, tell me everything. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Turtleshroom, please tell me what is going on. Was my apology accepted? Am I still blocked? Are the quitters coming back? Please tell me! Im anxious to know!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Im left in the dust, aren't I? This is all over, they all had a party, and I come and apologise and they look at me like an eejit, someone brings it up, and it starts again. WHAT IS HAPPENIING??? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 00:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Billy Mays I withdraw my permission for Billy Mays to be used in the Great Darktonian Pie War, or any story for that matter. The COC says I have the right to. And besides, your version was Out-Of-Character. So I changed it back to my version, with only one image. Go Raibh Math Agat! 22:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind the changing the character part, I like your verson better. But, I still do not want him to be used in any story. 22:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Since you Like Billy Mays....... Feel free to add on to the story Billy Becomes a Citizen if you want. You're a really good editor. Speeddasher RE:Cancer! Well the good news is that I survived. I went under the knife at around 3pm yesterday, and afterwards I saw a light. I smiled because I thought someone was taking my picture, and then I woke up. I'm somewhat cured, just bald at the moment. The hair will probably grow back though. As for the death, we'll have none of that. Although if I died (which will hopefully be in a really long time) then I would want a statue of King Harkinian, with the inscription of "This statue is what all true warriors strive for!", and I would like people to put a plate of Dinner next to the statue once in awhile =P (Talk to me!) 07:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) YOU RULE According to Rockhopper, YOU ROCK! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Internet Fads IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR has been out there for who knows how long. Dominic invented it I believe. The big fads at the moment are THIS VIDEO CONTAINS action, action WHILE I PLAY UNFITTING MUSIC, and there's a plethora of others. Once I get Sony Vegas back, I'm going to get onto the THIS VIDEO CONTAINS fad. (Talk to me!) 01:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Mudkipz So I herd u liek Mudkipz eh? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XViZoUUB-gk This is probably my favourite out of the mudkip videos around. (Talk to me!) 01:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my '''Award', for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Read this I know how much you like Mario, and I happen to have found an interesting flash movie; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBAay9nPtOU (Talk to me!) 05:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Please don't quit. I'm afraid that you made the biggest science error of your life. Almost all of the things you mentioned are scientificly possable.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Well, here's my reasoning. God created chaos theory so that we would have free will. But Chaos Theory can result in the universe spontaneosly imploding. God doesn't want that (obviously.) So he created the multiverse where every possibility exists in a seperate universe so not all of them will implode. See?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 20:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Still some articles left to restore There's still the PogoPunk article and the Elemental Escapade to restore. -- 23:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) GFDL? Is the GFDL on a page when copyright is used? And does GFDL allow link that content with stuff under GFDL? I know the GPL does NOT allow both. -- 23:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC)